Movie Date
by LovelyMasoka
Summary: No matter the event, it seemed Nanami wouldn't be able to spend time with Tomoe without something going wrong, at least that's how it seemed for this date.


Third prompt for the 30 day Shipping Writing meme I'm doing. It's been awhile since I worked on this, since I've been trying to figure out how to write this one. But well, here it is! It's **"Movie**" prompt at the slightest haha.

Also pairing is Tomoe and Nanami. I love this pairing so I was happy to write for them again, which I'm still working on. I guess this could be seen as something that happens after the current arc or when they're closer to being in a relationship. I'm not sure, and I love the idea of photobooths couples do and the one Himemiko did was adorable XD. So I wanted/hope Nanami and Tomoe do one. uxu

anyway enjoy!

(c)Julietta

* * *

It was something like a date, at least in Nanami's mind, alone with Tomoe and watching a movie she had wanted to see as well. And Tomoe for once didn't protest when she asked him, and even look a little excited when she stole looks at him on the walk to the cinema (she thanked the Gods that it was close to the shrine) and had a normal conversation, their fingers even touching as they walked beside each other.

For once nothing was going wrong or seemed to go wrong, a normal nice date with Tomoe. A part of her couldn't believe it but didn't want to question it right then, since that usually led to a disaster.

"Nanami." His voice rough as he grabbed her hand, "isn't this it?" She stopped, well was pulled to stop almost stumbling since she was lost in thought, to look up and see that they were already there.

Or past it.

"Oh." She laughed nervously, and why was she suddenly nervous all of a sudden? Not like this would be any different than what they've done before. "Yeah." She smiled the nervousness turning into excitement as she opened her purse to buy the tickets. "I think you'll enjoy the movie Tomoe! It's your first time right?" he nodded watching his surroundings, hiding badly his curiosity.

Refreshing to see him so low-guarded in public since the amusement park date (of course that was their last date, and not something she should really compare too, despite how good it ended). Shaking that thought she grabbed his hand, making sure they got to the food stand first and then to the movies.

Now this was a date.

A part of Nanami was sure, no convinced that when it came to her relationship with Tomoe, there would never be a long time without something disturbing whatever happiness she had at that moment. Be it the movie first having technical problems of all kinds, or then ended up being a completely, and embarrassing, movie or her drink cap not fitting and spilling onto her dress; causing them thankfully to leave said movie early.

Now they sat at the bench in front of the cinema as she furiously dried to clean the dress, refusing his help as he watched her intently, from boredom or internally critiquing her inside (which considering how he usually is shows he had some tact for the mood of the situation) but even that wanted her to let the tears to come out.

But she knew she was over reacting slightly, it was something that could happen to anyone, and the date had and was going well. It didn't and wasn't just going to be the movie, but a part of her couldn't help but feel slightly guilty since it was the one activity he seemed to be looking forwards too.

"I'm sorry Tomoe, maybe we should just go back home. I don't think this stain will come out." Her voice soft, part of it was to save her pride and get a makeup date out of it, and also since the dress was ruined.

He didn't answer her.

"Tomoe?" she looked at him to see him watching a photo booth slightly father ahead. It was the same one that Himemiko and Koutarou-kun had used a few months ago. "Do you…?" she looked at him, a smile gathering on her face as she blushed, excited. Maybe this day wasn't a failure at all. Kei-chan did say that getting a photo sticker was a must memory when you went out, especially a good step in becoming a couple.

So maybe….

He looked at her at then and his lips tightened in familiarity, something akin to embarrassment, and in excitement she couldn't hold back. "Do you want to take a photo?" her face turned red and heart pounded. He wanted to do something like that on his own? It made her mind swirl, their relationship was in such a phase, but doing something like that…almost like a couple…But before Tomoe could even deny or answer, Nanami grabbed his hand and ran towards the booth and then pushed him in.

"What are you doing?" he finally got out, annoyance so very present on his face and in his words that Nanami ignored it, happiness shining on her face as she put in some change and started to pick out the frames for the picture. Tomoe watched her, relaxing slightly and enjoying how easily amused she was by this, and that he didn't mind why or where she got the idea from.

"Now smile, Tomoe!" Nanami moved her face next to his, their cheeks touching and Tomeo was sure could feel himself burn.

"Ahh they're so cute!" Nanami exclaimed as she looked at the row of sticker photos, but pouted slightly. Her hair was a mess and face as well, especially next to him, a part of her wanted to retake them, but she knew he wouldn't go for that.

"Let me see." Tomoe said as he came up behind her, taking the them from her before she could protest and then waiting anxiously for his remark about it.

Then a ripping sound came to her ears as she watched him rip one of them off and then stare at it as he handed the rest back to her, "I want this one." Was all he said as Nanami stared at him, amazed and wondering which one it was as he grabbed her hand. "Let's go." was all he said, Nanami nodded, her face red and from looking at him, wondering if that was a blush on his cheeks as well.

Now this was defiantly a date.


End file.
